


New Year's Day

by Keals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keals/pseuds/Keals
Summary: “Why did they let Jasper convince them all that the only proper way to celebrate the new year was to consume a bottle of champagne each?”Essentially a Bellamy/Clarke one shot based on the song by Taylor Swift called New Year’s Day. And by essentially I mean literally 100%.





	New Year's Day

New Year’s Day

            Why did they let Jasper convince them all that the only proper way to celebrate the new year was to consume a bottle of champagne _each_? Clarke thought with a sigh, as she pulled yet another bottle that was tucked behind the sofa. How the hell did it even get there? These things just kept popping up everywhere. She glanced over a Bellamy and stifled a laugh when she saw he appeared to be having the same thought, if the look of disbelief while pulling a bottle out of the plant pot in the corner of the room was any indicator. She blamed Raven for that one.

            “How many more could there possibly be?” He said throwing his hands up in the air.

            “Oh, how many people attended the party? Like twelve or so? I’d say we can expect at least twenty more bottles to show up.” She teased as he walked over to her.

            “Well, I can think of worse things to be doing than cleaning up this absurd number of bottles with you at 1 in the morning on New Year’s Day.” He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head. Clarke had a great time with their friends and was going to hold onto these memories until at least the next new year’s party but this was definitely the part she was most looking forward to. Not the cleaning, but doing it with Bellamy by her side. There was something peaceful about the moments just after the last guest stumbles out the door, ties untied and shoes in hands, and it’s just so _quiet._

            They stood like that for a while, swaying to the music that wasn’t playing anymore. Clarke reflected on night they just had. Octavia had immediately thrown glitter everywhere when she walked through the front door with Lincoln following sheepishly behind her, “I tried to talk her out of it but you know how she likes to make an entrance,” Lincoln whispered to Clarke. “And don’t get too comfortable, there’s way more glitter on the way. I think she bought out three stores worth.” He warned and they laughed so hard because it was just so _Octavia,_ she didn’t even mind that her and Bellamy’s new apartment would never be glitter free again.

            Clarke was currently glancing around at all the glitter on the floor along with polaroid pictures from the night and candle wax from the brownies that Monty had brought. Knowing both Monty and Jasper she knew there had to be something ‘special’ mixed in so she steered clear of those but the candles were a nice festive touch.

            Bellamy slid his hand down and into hers, intertwining their fingers and squeezed her hand three times and nudged her towards the sofa. Clarke sighed and let herself fall into it, curling up into his side.

            “You know at this rate we’ll never finish cleaning,” She said toying with his fingers on the arm that was currently around her shoulders.

            “Come on,” He whined, “We deserve a break. We’ve practically been cleaning since _last_ year.” He had that dumb shit eating grin on his face as he said it and she groaned.

            “Careful there, you need to stock up on your terrible dad jokes for when you’re actually father. Or at the very least until you go back to school and can make your students suffer from this and not _me_ ,” She said, even though she was fighting back a smile. She can’t help it! His lame jokes and general dorky behavior was some of his most endearing qualities.

            “Hey! My students happen to love my dad jokes maybe you just have poor taste.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. She leaned right back in, not backing down, “Oh yeah? The only thing I have poor taste in is apparently choosing boyfriends.” She said with no actual bite, her faux tough act quickly dissolved into fits of laugher.

            “Ouch, that really hurts me, princess,” He said, clutching his chest as if she ripped his heart out, “You’re gonna have to pay for that one.” And he tackled her down into the couch and tickled her which had her squealing.

            “Truce! Truce, truce, god please stop.” She was laughing breathlessly; her stomach was aching and she regretted the day he found out tickling was one of her weaknesses. He gave her one last round and then stopped while laughing. They sat there for a moment and his face got suddenly serious and she froze.

            “Everything okay?” She asked, concerned at how quickly his mood shifted. He didn’t look upset, just staring at her intently.

            “Yeah, yeah. It’s just...” He swallowed, “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too.” She replied still thoroughly confused by what was going through his head.

            “You make me so happy. Like, when I think about what life could’ve been like if we never met, if I never got to see your smile every day or hear your laugh, if we were just complete strangers… I don’t know how I would cope.” His adams apple bobbed and she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek which he quickly kissed, “Everything with you feels so _easy_ , even we’re both wrong and making mistakes. I want all of your midnights and everything that comes before and after.” He slid off the couch and onto one knee, “I’ve kinda been carrying this around for a while now waiting for the right moment,” He blushed as he pulled a box from his pocket and her vision suddenly filled with tears, “And I know this might not be the perfect moment to do this but it just feels the most _us_ and you make me so happ-” He was cut off by her wrapping her arms around him, joining him on the floor and Clarke was peppering kisses all over his face.

            “Yes, yes, yes. How are your pockets even big enough to hide that thing? But yes!” Each ‘yes’ punctuated by a kiss before she landed on his lips which was salty, she realized that was from both of their tears mixing together. God, they were both such saps it was gross. When she pulled back he had this blissful look on his face like he couldn’t believe what was happening. What world was he living in that her saying no was a possibility? He practically hung the stars of those constellations he was always going off about in her eyes.

            “I mean, I know I already said yes but I want to add one condition,” She said seriously and he nodded at her to go on, “You have to promise to always help clean up bottles with me every New Year’s Day. Especially because I think there’s one stuck in the curtain rod over there and I definitely can’t reach it,” She nodded her head in the direction of the offending bottle. He twisted his head around to look.

            “How did that even get there?” He groaned but his happiness that Clarke accepted his proposal outweighed any frustration at their mess of a friend group. “I will gladly help you clean bottles up on every holiday, non-holiday, or hell, even if you just start throwing bottles around for me to clean up for no reason at all.” He laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips again. ‘Yeah,’ she thought. It was gonna be a long road, but they were on it together.


End file.
